The Nation
The Nation is a country located in Axias de l'Est, constituting of Southwest Xua et Northern Indochine. The Nation is formed from multiple independence wars. First from the Original War in 3,000 BCE, the Imperialist Empire in the 19th century and from the França Colonialisation from the "War of the Flowering Law" in the 20th century and eventually the War de Indépendance in the 21st century. The Nation has a population of over 22 million people, with different regional dialects known as Western, Central and Eastern. However, França remains the lingua franca of the Nation in social, political and economy settings. The Nation was war torn for thousands of years, leaving the country splintered into many political and cultural societies. The head government is seated in the Capital City, whereas the commercial industry lies in Liberty City. There are small França Colonial culture influence leftover in the central Province de Cordillera, and more traditional culture in the Northwest Territory. The two political parties are the Nationalist Party and the Liberal Forces, who were at a civil war with one another, and an impending threat from the Kommunist Forces. The League of Democracy has since then been working to resist against the secret Kommunist, and freeing the country from it's Dictature Militaire from the Nationalist Government and the Impérialiste Occidental from the Liberal Party. In Anno 20, the current President is Chongkue Noukutou of the Nationalist Party and the Prime Minister is Madame Butterfly of the League of Democracy. History Main: History Golden River Civilization Main: Emperor Txi Yeu (3000 BCE - 300 CE) The Classical Era begins with the story of Emperor Txi Yeu and the fight against the invasive Yellow Thearch in the year 3000 BCE. This began the 'Western Dynasty' from 1600 BCE to 1st Century, and continuing to the Warring Kingdom period. Thousand Year War Main: Thousand Year War (1st CE - 19th CE) Thousand Year War (千年戦争) had actually last for 5,000 years from 3,000 BCE to 2000 CE. However, this era was known for many Dynastic Wars throughout the century and millennium. The Thousand Year War was best recorded in the Yellow River War (3000 BCE - 300 CE), the Warring Kingdoms (300 CE - 13th Century) and the Txiameng Dynasty (14th - 18th century). The timeline known as "The Order of the Flowering Law" or the "Imperial Order". * The Medieval Era began during the Warring Kingdom (1st CE - 13th CE). * The Renaissance Era formed in Txiameng City in the 14th CE, thus creating the Txiameng Civilization. * The creation of the Silkroad Academy and the Organisation of the Military Feudal Classes in the 14th to 16th CE that created the Aristocracy class known as the Empusieus. Te Deum is ordered to fight off piracy in the 17th CE. * The Yengshi Academia was created and became reputably known in the 14th CE in a time of great Astronomy, Literature, Mathematics and Science. * The Southern Great Wall was constructed by the Xua in the 16th century and the "Campagne Cuisiner et non Cuite" ensues the Dark Ages. It was not until the War de Rébellion began in the 19th century until the Thousand Year War succession in 1889. Moment of Revolution Main: Moment of Revolution (19th CE - 21st CE) * The Repvbliqve França colonization in the 1887 that brought out the Industrial Era. * Rebellion for Indépendance began in 1918 to 1921 by Vu Pa Tchai. * The foundation by Nationals on 1954 founded after Indépendance. * The Royalist, the Neutralist and the Kommunist at war in 1959 that started the Secret War during the Atomic Era. * After the Fallen Kingdom of 1975, the two main fighting factions of the Nationalist and the Liberal Forces unite against the Kommunist takeover during the Modern Era and successfully founded the Nation by the Great Leader. * The revolution known as the 21st Lycee comes to successfully oust the corrupted Nationalist and Liberalist, and bring out peace, independence and democracy in the Nation during the Moment of Revolution on October 21, 2021. Anno 20 Anno 20 is the name of the Information Age when the Nation first contact with the França in the 1880's. By the 21st century was it's modern age of computers, the internet and globalism under the Great Leader. * The Conflicts of Nations begins and entering into the Enlightenment Era. The scientifique Isolationniste of Txipayei and the cyber militaristic of Tsiasengkong. * The Mafia Wars begin between the Five Families establishing a feud over rule of Undercity. * Sanctus Chapter takes on a 5,000 year old Covenant War between the forces of Yin and Yang, the Puritans who wants to open Spirit Portals to recreate earth to where Spirits, both good and evil, to rule the world once again. However the Crusaders with the help of the Bureau of Paranormal Research continue to keep the Spirit World and Human World separate in peace. Main: Sanctus Chapter. * Virus breaks out in Siren City and T'song Island, causing people to become the Infected, where the BPR goes to quarantine the area. CORPS, a department of the Institute is found to be the perpetrator. Anno 21 * Taking far into the future, The Great Mistake happens, causing a nuclear fallout apocalypse. * Spared from most of the direct nuclear attacks, the Nation plunges into a global dystonia known as the Rising Tide. * Meanwhile, those lucky enough to escape leaves to colonize a new planet in an era known as Beyond Earth. Geography Main: Région Historically, the Nation was split into five regions: North, West, Central, East and South. The North was controlled by the Imperialist, the West by the American Military, the Central by the French Colonialist, the South taken by the Kommunist, and the East in Western hands. Central State Main: Central Province Capital City is in it's own Central Region, residing in the center of Nation and ruled by the Nationalist Party in the mountains. It still retains many old França Colonial architecture. It is the political city of the nation and under the Nationalist rule, they have built many monuments to out stand any other cities and it's political ideology of Nationalism. Capital Province is centered around the Highland Plateau. Province de Cordillera Main: Province de Cordillera Province has a relatively mild climate with warm weather throughout the winter and rainy seasons in the spring and summer. The capital city is Vingtiane that is split into two districts known as Quévieu in the west bank and Vuvién in the east bank. The city is a demilitarized zone between the Nationalist and the Liberalist. Separated by mountains and the Rivière Noire. It resides in the mountain valley of Cordillère Jeanhaïtique. East Coast Province Main: East Province East Province is commonly known as "Kaying Coast" or "Mercy City". Liberty City is the province capital and sister city of the Northern Capital and ruled by the Liberal Party. It is a Westernized and Modern City. Liberty City is the largest city, followed by being the lead city of commerce. Liberty City is east from the political capital of Capital City, and thus, poses as threat to Capital City. They are both century year old rivals of the city and is known to be the place where the last heir lives secretly. It was renamed and inspired from the Goddess of Mercy after the war. It is home to the Bureau of Paranormal Research and the base port of Adunum Garden. The geographical location of the main area is the South Sea. Southern Gate Territory Main: Southern Province Southern Gate Province is the very Southwest Region. The Kommunist controlled city, and still retains many traditional culture and architecture, with some Soviet style architecture. It leads to the Indochinese region. In the south of the province of Capital City lies the war torn Royal City, the city's historical and cultural part of the city. Vienca is the most political and military city and a aggressive political party of the Kommunist. Both hold an insurgency that seeks for it's own self independence. The Southern Province resides in the Lowland River bend. Northwest Frontier Main: Northwest Frontier The largest regional province and makes up the majority Northwest Frontier of the Republic, retaining many strong and ethnic culture. It has six départements that consist of Yu'nan, Szutchouan, Koueitcheou, Hounan, Konyuen and Koungtuong. The City of Txiameng remains the Capital. The House of Magical Law Studies is based here. They reside in the Mountain Plateau. Politics Main Page: Politics of Jiulie Their government is made up of two political parties, the Liberals and the Conservatives. The current government system of Jiulie is ruled by a single leader who has not been elected and serves in a single political party who uses military force to stay in control. Usually, there is little or no attention to public opinion or individual rights. People are forced to do what the government tells them and may also be prevented from leaving the country. Votes for alternative candidates and parties are simply not allowed. Citizens are allowed and 'encouraged' to vote, but only for the government's chosen candidates. They are ruled by a single party, the Nationalist Party. There is a new election every 2 years at the end of September. The Constitution is the law of the land. Political Parties * Nationalist Party: The oldest government party in the Nation and founded by the Great Leader. * Liberal Forces: Western oriented government. Capitalism and Oligarchical Monopoly. Founded by President Ma Zijong. * Kommunist Party: Unofficial government, sponsored by the Three Rouge Nation and led by Pany Taotuya. * League of Democracy: The 21st Lycée Movement and founded by Madame Butterfly. * National Alliance: Brought into the 2020's during the Rise of Nationalist Populism and led by Tse Que. Military The National Armed Forces is the military forces of the country. Secret Intelligence Nation is the intelligence field. In 2032, under the National Alliance of Tse Que, grew clandestine projects and projected the Nation in advanced technology and digital commerce. The Nation is highly skilled in Air forces, drones, defensive missiles, and deployed military units. By constitution, the Nation may not engage in any warfare and only in defense. However, they are allowed to send military support to their allies. Foreign Relations The Nation continued relations with França throughout the 18th and 20th century, and eventually with the Union Européenne via França in the 21st century. The Nation declared neutrality between the West and the East, but continue to give support to the West. In 2012, the Nation began opening ties with the Kommunist B'leo and Nhà La. The Nation tightened ties with Mika and the Russe in 2016 after the Conservative Presidency, and began free trade and military exercises with the Republic of Gauli, State of Yippon, Lion City, and the Kingdom of Tai in an effort to thwart the Xǜa's growing military, economic and political global influences. Economy The Nation imposes many tax laws on businesses and the very wealthy. Business owners are allowed at most to own up to 8 businesses in the Nation. The more profitable they are, the more taxes they pay. Wealthier citizens are also obliged to pay more taxes as well, depending on sets of 5 categories based on their annual income. In the Nation, there is a minimum tax on all products at 15%. All tax funds are used to create Smart Cities, Public Roads, Free Healthcare, and Free Schools and 2 Year Colleges to only National citizens. All homeless or unemployed are given working position and free housings that comes with basic household needs. All imported products in the Nation must come only from the Tiger Economies (Yippon, Gauli, Taioun, Taithei, Singapura), the West and the EU. Agriculture The Nation produces large amounts of raw resources like rice, sugar, grains, fishery, and ores. Manufactured goods includes their famous rice, silver and textiles. Northwest Frontier and South Gate Province produces their largest portion of agriculture and the leading exporters of mercury, gold, iron, lead, tobacco, vegetables, honey, musk, hemp, and incense. Commerce The national minimum wage in the Nation is 円10.00 for those under 18 and 円15.00 for those over 18. Tax is relevantly high, but even higher for the wealthier. It is by law that companies are only allowed up to 8 commercial buildings in the nation. Liberty City is the only special economic zone that allows free market to foreign companies. Tourism The Nation tourism is not a major part of their economy, but however does hold a large collection of Colonial França, Northern Indochinoise, and Southern Xǜa culture. They are most famous for their Néoclassicisme Architecture Parisienne throughout Province de Cordillera, alongside Mountain, Ocean and River tourism that makes the landscapes of Architecture Traditionnelle. Many tourist enjoys the multiple ethnic groups in the nation, touring village communes like ancient Txiameng City, or the urban mega city of Liberty City, or beach resorts of Aynam Island. Transportation Croix de la Reine Station railway network used primarily across the nation, based in Quévieu. However the Skytrain is predominantly used in Liberty City. Rue du Vingti is a famous highway that connects all four famous cities of Province de Cordillera together. City Served International Airport (CSIA) is the largest government operated international airport in the Nation, based in Liberty City. Energy The Nation relies on many renewable energy, since the lack of oil, nuclear energy, and discontinued use of coal power in the 2010's. Though bio-ethanol from corn and sugarcane is still in common use. Wave Power generators were installed in the South Sea, while rooftop solar power panels and windows are installed in Liberty City and Undercity. In the Central Province and Southern Territory, uses Wind Turbines and Hydroelectricity Dams. Industry The industrial sector makes up approximately 27.5% of its GDP. The Nation's major industries are pharmaceuticals, electronics, metals, chemicals and processed foods. Science and Technology The Nation did not experience scientific and technological advancements, due to large portions of the Nation being landlocked. Not until the 2010's with reforms during the Red War, did they focus on education, and advancement towards Artificial Intelligence, Digital Economy, Medical and Bio-Engineering, and Space Sciences, making them top in the Indochine Peninsula. Demographics Ethnic Groups Main: Ethnic Groups There are four major regional ethnic groups in the Nation: Central, Lowland River, Coastal, and Lowland Mountain, mostly consisting of Kradai, Austroasiatique and Xǜa major ethnic groups. However, Nationals makes up 96.5% of the population in the Nation. Languages Dialecte is the official language of the Nation. There are three regional dialects to it: West, Central, and Eastern. Central is mostly spoken in Capital City, Province de Cordillera, and Southern Province. However in Liberty City, Central and Eastern Dialect can be more heard, and Northwest Territory is where Western and Eastern Dialect is commonly spoken. França is a common lingua franca language, especially used in Province de Cordillera. Xǜa is the third largest spoken language, however predominantly spoken in Northwest Frontier and Mika used in the East Province. Education School Year in the Nation begins in October to May, during the Dry Season. At the start of the Rainy Season, students have a Summer break from June to September, because due to history, children would go back home to help their family farms until the end of the Harvest that usually takes place in November. * University of Verseau is a Natural Science University in Liberty City. * University of Va is a Military University in Capital City. * Université de Quévieu is a Art University in Quévieu. * Université de Ciàovelli is a Humanities and Social Science University in Vuvién. * Académie Coven Finale is a witch's lycéeum in Undercity Black Magick. * House of Magical Law Studies is a lycéeum for mages in Northwest Frontier in White Magick. Religion Main Article: Religion About 88% practice Oineng, 11% are Buddhist and 1% are other. Freedom of worship is allowed, but is a private matter to self. Traditional Folk Religion 'Oineng' (做生), Huasha (佛教), Tao (道家), Kongfutzu (儒家) are official practiced religions. Kirishitan (基督), Musalam (伊斯蘭), Jue (猶太), and Yindi (印度) are a minority religion. Culture Main: Culture The Nation's civilization has existed for over 5,000 years, being one of the oldest civilizations in the world. With multiple inventions, sciences, medicine, and contributions to art and technology, the Nation is famous for it's founding of Rice Agriculture and Metallurgy in Asie. Art National Art are primarily based on Bronze Sculpture, Pottery, Textiles, Architecture, and Silver Jewelries which they are famous for. Architecture Ancient National architecture is an important component of the world architectural system. During its long development, it gradually formed into a style which featured timber work combining stone carving, rammed earth construction, bucket arch buildings and many other techniques. Industrious National laboring people created many architectural miracles such as the Wind and Rain Bridge, Txameng City and the Mausoleum of the First Emperor. Literature Writing works were all lost during the Thousand Year War period. However during the 20th and 21st century did literature began again, most particularity by famous novelist Vantisse Ciao and his work of " Our Nation Our People". Music Traditional Music instruments are known as Silk, Wood, Metal, and Wind. They are famous for their two-stringed bowed Siseo, the Red Wooden Drums, Bronze Gongs, and their famous windpipe Qeng. Cinema Cinema did not come until the 1980's, and became widely available. Most telling stories of love and romance, martial art films, war films, horror films, but most particularly comedy-romance film life. During the 21st century, did they gained more international films, like Foot Prints, Hanoi Bride and Meithi. Fashion The National has 5,000 years of history, and throughout it's dynasty had many cultural and traditional clothing styles. Their national costume is the Kau'keur. Philosophy Philosophy and the School of a Thousand Thoughts were founded during the Thousand Year War period. During the Great War, the Taezheong Philosophy was founded as a Nationalist and Militarist code documented by historian and sociologist Letao Thieu that continued into the the 21st century. Alongside is the Art of War Philosophy by Seikuotao, and the Nationalist Warrior Code of Taejeong. Art of Cleanliness is a common everyday methodology in National culture. It was later founded in Anno 20 the L'Âge d'or, especially by Tao Yenghua during the Fourth Industrial Revolution of The Sun Never Sleeps on Technology, Science and Economy. It was later in Conflicts of Nations during Queen Reine Avgustin who brought fourth Txuqi Cheopa Academies focused on Social Sciences and introduced the Art of Diplomacy with Diplomatie Éclaircissement. During the Chroma Wars, the ideology of AI supremacy over the human condition began the AI Deep Learning of Txuaya or Universalisme against the human condition of Human Conservation. Society The Moment of Revolution continues to permeate the country's collective memory. The White Opium Flag, the anthem "Pas de Patrie sans Toi", and the motto "Notre Peuple, Notre Nation", defined in Title 1 of the Constitution as national symbols, all emerged during the cultural ferment of the early revolution, along with Marianne, a common national personification. In addition, Independence Day, the national holiday, commemorates the victory of the Third Indochine Wars on 14 April 1975. A common and traditional symbol of the people is the Silver Bull. Its origins date back to Antiquity. Then this figure gradually became the most widely shared representation of the Nationals, used by monarchs, then by the Revolution and under the successive republican regimes as representation of the national identity, used for some stamps and coins. Cuisine Many nationals cuisine differs on regionally. However, the main stable of National cuisine is Rice, Steamed Vegetables, Stir-Fry, Soups, Noodle Dishes, Soup Noodles, Buns, and Coconut, Tapioca, or Rice Desserts. Rice Wine is their National Beverage. Sports Traditional sports include Horse and Bull fighting, alongside Top Spinning, Martial Arts, and Swordart. Latest activity Category:Culture